


You stood by me, When no one else was ever behind me

by thenevillegirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenevillegirl/pseuds/thenevillegirl
Summary: Little one shot after Anne death.





	You stood by me, When no one else was ever behind me

**Author's Note:**

> We saw little of Richard grief in the White Queen and I wanted to see more of it because we all know how much he did love Anne.  
> I wrote this an evening thinking about it and here the result, I hope you'll like it!  
> P.s: I'm Italian and not used to write in English, so if is not good please be patient, I'm training in this ;)

“Anne!”

The noise of the rain was stronger more than ever, it seemed like the sky was falling apart and after the odd appearance of the sun, no one would have been surprised if something like that was about to happen.

Richard woke up abruptly, tormented by nightmares. He trusted no one, there was someone who has been loyal, but he could not put his trust in anyone.

The only person who really deserved his trust and his love was Anne Neville, his beloved, and dead, wife. He promised her that she would have been safe and instead, because of him, she was now dead. Richard thought it was for her broken heart, due to the premature death of their only son, Edward, and the affront he caused just to win against Henry Tudor. The physicians confirmed that her sufferance was the only cause, but her company ladies saw her coughing blood a few times, so the court came to think that their king, her husband did poison her to marry his niece, Elizabeth of York.

Richard has always been sure that only two things were enough for him to be happy: one was his own honor and the second… well, actually the most important was indeed Anne.

Obviously, he denied his affair with Elizabeth but people wouldn’t have stopped talking behind his back.

Richard got up from the bed of his chambers. He went towards the window, to watch the unceasing rain. Even the sky was crying for the loss of his love.

“Richard…”

He turned and in front of him the figure of Anne, beautiful and with no signs of time, as when he married her. He never stopped loving her, even if she didn’t saw beauty in herself, in the eyes of the king she was beautiful.

They drifted apart with time, not because there wasn’t love, it was their trust in the other that was lacking. Richard knew he didn’t kill his nephews, but it seemed that Anne was convinced of the contrary, she did tell him. Truth was that she thought she might have been the executioner, even if indirectly, but she never told him.

“Anne…”

He knew that wasn’t her, but he didn’t care. He would let people think the king was crazy if he could have seen his wife among them, at least he could still see her. He threw himself into her arms and remembered every time Anne was an anchor in the darkest moments of his life. Every time he felt a strong feeling as anger, sadness, Anne was always there to support him and put him back on his feet. They remained in silence and Richard squeezed her tightly like he didn’t want to lose her a second time.

Elizabeth found herself crying, seeing her uncle embrace nothing. She knew it was about her aunt and that he would have never loved her as he has loved Anne. She went away, in silence.


End file.
